


Fear

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin faces fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a proper drabble, being 50 words over, but I'm sticking it in the drabble collection anyway.

Merlin knew fear.

He knew the shape of it. How it curled in his core, poking spines into his stomach.

He knew the taste of it; bitter and sharp, drying out his mouth.

He knew the feel of it; soft and alien, making sweat beads on his palms.

Fear played with his heart, stopping it, then making it sprint; it constricted his chest, making breathing nearly impossible.

But this fear in front of him was so big, it was unknowable. He could not see any edges. It filled his field of vision, threatened to overwhelm him and shut down his mind.

Merlin did the only rational thing he could do; he folded the fear up and put it in his pocket. Out of sight was out of mind. He carried the fear with him hoping that the next time he pulled it out it would have transformed into miniscule pieces.


End file.
